


告白（こくはく）

by touzian



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touzian/pseuds/touzian
Summary: ※一时上头的激情产物※其实ibsm/smib无差※存在OOC
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Kudos: 15





	告白（こくはく）

**Author's Note:**

> ※一时上头的激情产物
> 
> ※其实ibsm/smib无差
> 
> ※存在OOC

欢迎捉虫 阅读愉快

1.

“我喜欢志摩。”伊吹盯着志摩的侧脸，冷不防地开口说道。

又来了。

忽略掉会议室里众多同事们惊诧不已的吸气声，志摩叹了口气，下一秒熟练的把手上的资料重重地拍到旁边那只野犬的头上。

“大家不用理他，我们继续说。犯人闯入被害者的家里乱翻一通，重要的财物却都没有被带走，这说明……”

顶着众人探究的眼神走出会议室，志摩越想越咽不下这口气，转头把跟在自己后边的伊吹拽到了办公室外的走廊里。

“我说你啊，胡闹也要看场合吧？刚才那算什么啊？”志摩微微抬头，以严肃的语气训斥道。可惜眼前的这个人似乎完全没有感知到他此刻的情绪一样，还是笑嘻嘻的。

“那是我对志摩ちゃん的爱的告白哟！”

“所以说你这家伙啊……”不知是第几次得到同样的答案，志摩一只手无奈地抚上额头，只觉得糟心万分。

2.

这不是伊吹第一次对他说‘喜欢’。

从几周前开始，伊吹就会突如其来地对自己说一些莫名其妙的话，从最初的对自己外形的夸奖，到对自己性格的分析，最后发展成了现在这样——不加掩饰地对自己说‘喜欢你’。

一开始伊吹只在两个人的时候说，不知道是不是因为自己太惯着他，后来伊吹逐渐开始变得不分场合。他现在还记得伊吹第一次在分驻所说出这句话时的场景。

“志摩ちゃん，我喜欢你。”

志摩自己还没来得及作出反应，就被同僚们夸张的反应打断了思绪。

阵马捞乌冬的漏勺“啪唧”一声掉到了锅里，结果被溅出来的水烫到，急忙吸着气打开水龙头用冷水冲手；特地从警视厅赶过来和大家聚在一起吃晚饭的九重被吓得一口咖啡呛进了气管，趴在桌子上咳得震天动地，阵马走过来一边拍着他的背给他顺气，一边抬起头，用一种“果然不出我所料”眼神来回在志摩和伊吹的身上扫视。

九重好不容易缓过气来，正想开口说些什么，就被阵马用手堵住了嘴。

“什么都别说，什么都别问。”

“唔唔唔……唔唔……唔……”

阵马痛心疾首道：“这不是小孩子该涉足的领域！”

“唔！”九重奋力地扒拉着阵马的手，“唔唔唔！”

“唉……你就这么想知道吗？”阵马摇头，嘴里念着“小孩子的好奇心就是旺盛啊”松开了手。

九重如获新生地喘了几口气，眼睛看了一圈，最后落到阵马身上。

“阵马哥刚才是把手上的水擦到我的后背上了吧？”

3.

明明第一次听到的时候还很惊讶，后来再听到伊吹‘表白’的时候，阵马和九重已经能做到面无表情地当作什么都没发生过一样继续话题了。

桔梗第一次得知伊吹正在不分时间不分地点的说喜欢志摩时，还担心的去问志摩，是不是之前被久住关在船上时吸入的东西给伊吹留下了什么后遗症，后来当她某次久违的回到四机搜，亲眼目睹了一次告白现场后，就一改之前的态度，带着温暖的笑意对志摩说：“你们真是一对好搭档呢。”

大家似乎都在渐渐习惯“伊吹向志摩表白”这件事，只有志摩还无所适从。

每一次说这句话的时候，伊吹都会看着他的眼睛，不管是执勤路上等绿灯时带着笑意的一次转头；在分驻所缠着自己帮他写报告时的耍赖撒娇；还是在居酒屋畅饮后，两人踩着月光漫无目的的走在街道小巷时偶然交汇的目光。

每一次，伊吹都会看着他的眼睛。

然后一种异常认真语气，坚定不移地缓缓开口，对他说：“志摩，我喜欢你。”

“————哈！”志摩猛地从床上弹起来，像是将要溺死的人刚从水里挣脱出来似的大口大口喘着气。

梦里伊吹的话还在脑子里回响。隔着绸缎的睡衣，志摩缓缓把冰冷的指尖移到胸口，下一秒就被心脏夸张地跳动震到一边。

志摩一愣，双手交叠，又一次覆上了那个正闹作一团的地方，慢慢施力，身体也蜷成一团。

“不要跳了……”

“停下……”

“快给我停下来啊！”

“再这样下去，”

“我当真了该怎么办……”

4.

“志摩ちゃん，今天黑眼圈很重呢，是没有休息好吗？”把车稳稳地停到路口，让放学的小朋友们先过马路，早早就注意到搭档不对劲的伊吹问，“自从上车后志摩就一直在打哈欠，一副提不起精神的样子。”

“啊啊……”志摩歪着头抵着窗，随口应了一声，打算就这么敷衍过去，下一刻就被人扳过了身子。

伊吹严肃的脸就这么毫无防备的出现在他眼前。

又是那种眼神。

像认真在说喜欢他的眼神。

志摩被盯得心里一乱，瞌睡都醒了三分，他胡乱地拨开伊吹的手：“绿灯快结束了，赶紧发动车子走了！”

伊吹盯着志摩的侧脸看了两秒，随后若无其事地转过头，放下了手刹。

“志摩。”

“志摩ちゃん~”

“我说志——摩——ちゃん——啊——”

“不要用那种奇怪的语气拉长音叫我！”志摩拔高音量回答，“刚才开始一直没完没了的，你到底想干嘛？”

伊吹双手握着方向盘，身子左右晃来晃去。“没人说话很无聊嘛！如果我觉得无聊了就会渐渐想睡觉了；如果我觉得想睡觉那就是疲劳驾驶；疲劳驾驶的话我就会分心、不能好好看路；如果我不能好好看路说不准就会发生事故，如果发生了事故没准我就……唔啊好疼！志摩干嘛打我！”

无视伊吹怨念的表情和小声嘀咕，志摩像刚才狠拍伊吹胳膊的人不是他似的，一脸平静的收回犯案的手，总算是终止了这人的碎碎念。

“我只是及时制止了你在驾驶途中扭来扭去的这种危险驾驶行为。”志摩没好气的白了伊吹一眼，“开车时候就给我专心一点，一个人在那里瞎念叨什么。”

伊吹不理他，只是空出一只手揉着自己的胳膊，小声念叨痛。

属于伊吹衣服的柔软触感和体温仍然停留在掌心，刚才好像下手确实重了些？见人没动静，志摩不太自然地开口：“生气了？”

伊吹还是没有说话。

404的车又在一个路口停下，志摩摸摸自己的鼻尖，又长叹了一口气，终于败下阵来。他侧过身子，伸直手臂，把伊吹碍事的手拨到一边，认认真真地在刚才拍到的位置揉了一会。

“这样还疼吗？”

“不疼了！我就知道志摩ちゃん最好了！！！”受到安抚的小狗马上喜笑颜开，欢快地摇起尾巴，还探过头试图蹭志摩的肩膀，被后者一把推开。

“好了就赶紧开车走了，笨蛋。”

5.

拗不过笨蛋一个劲的请求，终于两个人还是有一句没一句的聊了起来。

从最初的相遇、第一次出现场、到前两天两个人刚跟完的案子，话越聊越多，气氛也逐渐活跃了起来。

果然和笨蛋说的一样，聊起天来就不会困了。志摩低头一笑，被伊吹敏锐地捕捉到了。便像小孩子发现宝藏般激动地大喊大叫起来：“啊，志摩ちゃん笑了！是有什么好事吗？不要藏着掖着，快和我分享一下！”

“什么都没有，”志摩撇过脸去，不让伊吹看他，“小学生吗你是。”

伊吹也笑了两声，没有继续追问。

短暂的寂静后，志摩再一次听到了伊吹的声音。

“志摩，”

是和以往相同的、富有磁性的、低沉的嗓音。

剩下的话不言而喻——

“我喜欢你。”

果然。

“是是，我知道了。”志摩捏捏眉心，庆幸自己已经习惯了伊吹突如其来的告白，不然肯定又会被打个措手不及。

这么想着，志摩让自己忽略掉胸口有力却杂乱的搏动。

“不准说两次！”这回轮到伊吹叹气了，“啊……不过果然又是这个回答呢。”

车内再次变得安静起来。直到又有人率先打破——

“志摩，你准备什么时候回应我的告白呢?”

“……哈？！”志摩难以置信地转头看向伊吹，不敢相信自己刚才听到了什么。

“因为志摩完全不回应我啊。明明我有在每天都跟志摩说喜欢，但志摩ちゃん完！全！不为所动，像是铜墙铁壁一样。”

志摩烦躁地捏捏眉心，这个野生笨蛋怎么还越说越来劲了。

“那种话谁会相信啊。”

“嗯？为什么不信呢，”伊吹转头看向志摩，“我可是认真的啊。”

开玩笑也要有个度吧。

为什么只有我一个人要这么困扰啊。

已经受够了。

“同样的话伊吹对谁都能说吧。说起来，能那么轻易就说出口的话，真的能看作是爱吗？”

啊，说出口了。

带着一丝不耐烦和不易察觉的怒气，志摩孤注一掷似的甩下这句话。车内一瞬间陷入诡异的静默。

果然是这样啊。

没有得到幻想中奢望的反驳，志摩在心里苦笑了一声，打算就此翻篇。于是他阖上双眼，强迫让困意重新占据了他的大脑。

时间不知道过去了多久，可能是几个小时，可能是几十分钟，也可能只有短短几秒，感觉到自己的身体不受控制地向前倾了一下，志摩才重新睁开眼，不远处的天空被染成了墨蓝色。

“……怎么突然停车了？”也许是在睡意里太过沉浸，志摩一说话都带着刚睡醒时特有的鼻音，声音黏黏乎乎的。

听见‘咔哒’一声响，是安全带锁扣被解开的声音，但是却没听见车内另一个人的回应，志摩又开口问道。

“伊吹?”

“不是轻易说出口。”

“嗯？意味不明的在说些什……”

“不是轻易说出口！”伊吹大声打断他。不知为什么，伊吹的话让志摩听出了几分委屈，“因为是志摩啊。”

“……你说什么？”志摩隐隐约约察觉到有什么东西正抓挠着他的心脏，像是要从心底生出芽来。

“所以说，因为我喜欢志摩啊！”

伊吹突然转身，用胳膊把志摩局限在座椅的一角，令他无处躲藏。

“喂！你突然干什么？！先让……”伊吹抬起头来，眼眶湿润，俨然一副被欺负了的小动物的可怜模样，逼着志摩把剩下的话咽了回去。

“因为喜欢志摩，所以想把这份感情好好说出来，一字一句、清晰地传达给志摩。”伊吹的声音有些哽咽，“为什么志摩会觉得我对谁都可以呢？”

“我……”志摩有些手足无措，想解释些什么，又不知道该从哪说起。

“别看我每次说的时候一副泰然自若的样子，其实我也会害羞啊，一想到要把埋藏在心里的感情就这么大大咧咧的说出口，我也是很不好意思的好吗！”

“我又没有逼你……”志摩小声嘀咕。

“是。但只要一想到‘如果我不说，志摩ちゃん一定不会发现’、或者‘不说的话志摩ちゃん一定会误会些什么’我就忍不了了。所以就算害羞也没关系，自己的感情被所有人知道也没关系，被志摩酱骂‘轻浮’也没关系，我还是要把这份心情告诉志摩，一遍不够就说两遍，两遍不够就说三遍，三遍不够我就每天都对你说，直到志摩能正视我的这份心意为止。”

志摩反驳：“我可没说过你轻浮。”

“嘴上没说，反正心里肯定这么想过了吧！”伊吹马上接道，“我知道的，反正志摩酱也是那种把什么事情都憋在心里，不清楚对方的心意会自己一个人钻牛角尖也不会开口问、就算清楚也不会主动点破、想着走一步算一步打算蒙混过关的类型吧？”

“……什么啊，说的好像你很了解我的样子。”伊吹连珠炮似的话说得志摩眼神飘忽，心虚地转过脸。

“是很了解你啊，我们可是搭档啊。一天24小时，蓝ちゃん都有好好地注视着志摩ちゃん哟，所以我很了解你嘛。”

被一记直球打得无处遁形，志摩把‘明明就是靠直觉的野犬’这句话咽回肚子里，明智的选择继续沉默。

“所以志摩那样说我真的好伤心。我不是每个人都可以，我也不会对每个人都表白，这句话伊吹蓝只会对志摩一未一个人说，”伊吹伸出手，以一种温柔却不容拒绝的力道转过了志摩的脸，让自己能对上志摩的眼睛。

“我爱你，志摩。”

幼芽终于顶破层层壁垒，从黑暗里探出头来，伸展出柔软的嫩枝，轻轻拂过志摩的心脏，触起一阵温暖酥麻的痒意。似乎全身的血液都在争相为新生送上第一泵滋润，于是志摩感到全身的血液都向心脏处涌去，在身体里带起一阵滚烫的风，挟裹着他每次听到炽热话语时动摇、每个深夜被惊醒后不安的猜测、和第二天两人独处时不受控制的心动一起，化作来自伊吹蓝和志摩一未自己的最纯粹、真挚的爱意，灼烧着志摩的脸颊。

原来他没有看错。

每次对上伊吹的眼睛时，里面那些坚定的、灼热的、不断翻滚的情绪，都不是他自以为是的错觉。

不是自己看错了。

——好开心。

6.

一切都发生得太过突然，志摩只来得及仓皇地低下头，用手捂住半张脸，心想绝对不能让伊吹看到自己现在的样子。

伊吹把他的反应看在眼里，但还是没有得到自己想要的回答，于是他垂下胳膊，语气失落地开口：“如果志摩感到困扰的话，月末我就会向队长提出人事调动的请求，最快下个月我应该就可以被调走了。这样志摩也可以不用看见我……”

说到这，志摩终于肯抬起头看他，嘴上凶狠，表情却是违心的无措和慌乱：“哈？你是在威胁我……唔！”

话还没有说完，志摩就被伊吹的突然袭击截住了话头。

伊吹在吻他。

不似气势那样来势汹汹，伊吹的吻异常轻柔，只是浅浅停留在嘴唇表面。志摩微张着嘴，脑袋一片空白，只能感觉到有温热舔过他的下唇。伊吹闭着眼，近乎虔诚地吻着志摩，最后在他嘴边的那颗巧克力色的小痣上轻轻啄了一下，才依依不舍地微微后退。

“是的话，会奏效吗？”

志摩回过神，面上后知后觉地发起烧来，又想捂住脸，却发现自己的手不知道什么时候死死攥住了伊吹白色夹克的一角，像是眼前的人下一秒就会被调走一样。

他不想放手。

“志摩？”

“不准……”志摩嗫嚅道。

“嗯？志摩ちゃん说什么？我没有听清。”

“……不准调走。”志摩抬起头，不管自己还有没有脸红，而是用和伊吹同样坚定的语气重复道，“不准伊吹调走。”

伊吹反问：“只有这些吗？”

“还有，”一个深呼吸，志摩恢复了平时游刃有余的样子，直直对上伊吹的眼睛，“绝对不准你离开我。”

伊吹笑着，低下头在志摩的额头上印下一吻。

“かしこまりました。”﹡

**Author's Note:**

> ﹡最后一句用中文总觉得不如日语有感觉，所以还是用了日语，意为“明白了、遵命”。


End file.
